This invention relates to a single shot pistol in which the gun barrel, stock, and other parts thereof are formed and axially aligned to simulate the appearance of a conventional pen like instrument of the type with a clip which can easily be carried and concealed in the pockets of garments. Here to fore, guns of this type, generally referred to as "pen guns", have been of uninspired and unsafe design. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,359 issued to Sergio M. Biason in 1926, a pen gun devise is shown that combines a writing instrument with a mechanism for firing a single bullet. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,049 issued to Reginald F. Sedgley in 1928, the inventor creates a pen gun that is a firearm designed to appear as a writing instrument for concealment purposes. This firearm is an improvement over Mr. Biason's design in that the firing and handling of this weapon is more comfortable and less prone to accidental firing. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,902 issued to Gaylord Tollinger in 1954, we have a pen gun with the appearance of a pen for concealment purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,935 issued to Joseph Planchy in 1985, we have a combination writing instrument and firearm. This invention is a design improvement in that it has no external protrusions which greatly improves its pen like appearance.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior pen gun inventions by providing a smooth modern appearance, a simple but effective safety mechanism, a more effective trigger cocking mechanism, and can be comfortably held in the firing position safely with one hand for an indefinate period of time.